Door securing devices which attach to the inner face of a door and project downwardly to engage the floor and prevent the door from being forced open are known in the art. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,783 and comprises a leg hingably mounted at its upper end to a bracket secured to the face of the door. When not in use, the device folds upwardly against the face of the door and is held in place by a clip. When it is desired to engage the security device, the bar is swung downwardly through an arc of approximately 150 degrees until its lower end engages the floor. This device suffers the disadvantages of preempting the face of the door above the mounting bracket, and of requiring the user to bend down to nearly floor level or to maneuver the device with his foot in order to disengage it.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,765, wherein a door guard has a hook-shaped portion, the lower end of which is slidably received into the upper end of a hollow tube. A floor-engaging rod member is telescopically received into the lower end of the hollow tube. To install the door guard, the hook is attached to the doorknob, and the rod member is extended to engage the floor. When extended to the proper length, the rod member is locked into position. An optional bar may be fastened to the rod member near its lower end and fastened against the doorjamb to further secure the guard. However, this device suffers the disadvantage of having to be completely removed from the door before the door may be opened. The device must then be stored until ready for re-use and re-installed to secure the door again.